vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucius Menes
Lucius Menes is an Upgraded Eternal, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Lucius is the son of Aldric and Nyla. He has six siblings: four brothers named Jason, Seti, Geb and his twin brother Alexander, also has a two sisters named Zoe and Sophia. Lucius is a member of the Menes Family. History Lucius and his family was attacked in their village by the pharaohs army for Aldric losing his power and therefore couldn't turn the pharaoh immortal. During the attack Lucius was knocked unconscious and his younger brother Geb was killed, his brothers retaliated and slaughtered the men. Aldric angered managed to draw on those deaths and channel great magic, Nyla pleaded to turn them immortal and not risk losing anymore of their family. Lucius and his siblings were grant great speed and strength when turned into the very first vampires. Athens, 1200 BC Lucius and his family got more stronger and faster with age and killed many people for blood to survive. Lucius was with Alexander in 1200 BC Athens in search of their brother Seti, who was planning to take control of the city. They came across a group of men ambushed a blond woman and her guards, Lucius and Alexander decapitated the men with ease. The woman was injured during the attack, as Lucius stared down into her eyes intent on draining her blood but for some reason changed his mind, he fed her his blood to heal her. Lucius compelled her to forget what she saw he and Alexander do to those men. He then killed him Lucius and Alexander were invited to a party their brother Seti was hosting for all the high powered men of Athens, to learn and use their influence to Seti's benefit. Lucius spotted the same woman he and Alexander rescued earlier that same day. Lucius and his brother seemed intrigued by the woman and both introduced themselves to her, they learned her name was Juno. Lucius had a conversation with Juno and she told him she remembers what he and his brother done to those bandits and knows who and what he is. Lucius grabbed Juno by the throat and using his speed taking her to another room, demanding to know who she is. Alexander quickly followed his brother restraining him to calm down. Lucius attempted to glimpse into her future, to find out what she's up too but it didn't work leaving him confused. Vampire Diaries Relationships Juno Main article: Lucius and Juno Juno is Lucius's girlfriend and his best friend. Juno is one of Lucius's most important people in his life and sticks by him no matter what. Lucius rarely shows his humanity, but Juno brings it out of him. Lucius is convinced that Juno deep down still has some feelings for Alexander. Alexander Menes Main article: Lucius and Alexander Other Relationships *Lucius and Sophia (Close Siblings/Slight Enemies) *Lucius and Aldric (Father and Son/Enemies) *Lucius and Nyla (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Lucius and Zoe (Close Siblings/Slight Enemies) *Lucius and Seti (Sibling Rivalry/Slight Enemies) *Lucius and Jason (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Lucius and Heka (Enemies) *Lucius and Geb (Close Siblings) Personality Human Lucius was close with his siblings and parents, especially his twin brother Alexander and very protective of them. He was a dedicated soldier and valued loyalty and resented anyone who betrayed him. He is a man of honour and has compassion for those who can't defend themselves. On the battle field he didn't question orders and killed without hesitation. As a human, his anger would sometimes get the better of him and lash out at people close to him. Eternal When turned into a vampire, his emotions were heightened and with the death of his little brother Geb, his anger and temper became worse than ever. He became cold and power hungry, he didn't care for anyone but his family and Juno and was more protective than ever. Lucius even killed his own father to protect his siblings, but before he could explain to them, he was turned to stone by the powerful witch Heka and entombed for thousands of years. During his imprisonment he felt betrayed and became sadistic, careless and vengeful. Upgraded Eternal Powers and Abilities Lucius is possibly the most powerful supernatural being in existence. *'Super Strength' - Lucius is more stronger than eternals, Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. He grows stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Lucius is more faster than Ancients, Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. His speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Lucius has extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Lucius possesses superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Accelerated Healing' - Lucius can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury instantly and more effectively than any other creature. *'Immortality' - Lucius has eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. there is currently no known way to kill him. * Advanced Mind Compulsion - Lucius can compel any supernatural creature or human even multiple people at a time. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Lucius can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Precognition' - Lucius can see events of the future. This ability works on Immortals, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves, witches and humans. This ability doesn't work on other eternals. *'Paralysis Bite' - Venom from the bite of Lucius will paralyze and cause excruciating pain to his victims instantly. They will be immobilized for days, unable to move bringing almost death. This effects Immortals, Orginals, hybrids, normal vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. * Killer Bite - when became upgraded eternal, lucius gained a extremely venomous potent bite that can is capable of killing any immortal creature including the eternals. *'Sire Bond' - Vampires turned by eternals blood are loyal to their sire and would do anything for them. *'Blood Cure' - Lucius’s blood is capable of healing any injury including werewolf bites. *'Day Walking' - Lucius is able to move around during the day. *'Advanced Immunity': Lucius is immune to vervain, sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake and illusions. Lucius can enter homes without an invitation. Lucius is practically invincible. Weaknesses *'Elder Dagger' - The only weapon capable of subduing an eternal. *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on an eternal, they will lose their immortality. *'Desiccation' - Without blood an eternal will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Magic' - A witch using extremely powerful magic could hurt or neutralize an eternal. It is believed that only Aldric could cure an eter of their immortality, but being a vampire he has no magic Category:Vampire Category:Hybrid Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Menes Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Werewolves Category:Bazri Category:Undead